imperfections
by malfoyforever
Summary: They're the next generation, and they're somehow allowed to make the mistakes their parents couldn't make. Drabble 5: "Is it possible to fall in love when you're the twelve year-old scrawny, blunt, doppelganger of Harry Potter?" HIATUS.
1. LysanderRoxanne

**LysanderRoxanne**

When Lysander asks her out, she is _ecstatic_.

Lysander Scamander is fourth years older than her, in the seventh year, and a hot-headed Gryffindor Quidditch star. What's more, he's so _handsome_, with honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes that glint, twinkle, every moment or so.

Their relationship is _magical_, even to Roxanne who has known magic since _forever_. He is the _best_ kisser she has met yet, and she has met _plenty_ good kissers for a third year.

Summer brings an _unfortunate_ surprise.

Lysander kisses her under the big oak tree beside the greenhouses, whispers in her ear he'll write, that he won't forget her.

He does.

By September, she works up the nerve to write him a long letter, mostly demanding why he hasn't kept his promise.

He answers by nine words she'll never forget.

_You were too young. The relationship wouldn't work, sorry. _

Her roommates don't comfort her. They don't like Roxanne Weasley too much – she's the _perfectionist_ whose sharp tongue gets her in trouble loads, the one who gets all the _good-looking_ boys.

They laugh behind her back, gossip about her.

Some direct their spite to her face. _Psycho, bipolar, whore_, they whisper to her with leers.

They are so used to hurting her that they don't stop to think that she's a perfectly _breakable person_.

One day, Roxanne is walking in Hogsmeade alone.

Even her friends, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, are avoiding her. She saw them in the Hog's Head, where they love to go, turn their heads at the view of her passing on High Street.

She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and yelps.

"It's me, Roxie," says a familiar voice.

"Don't touch me," she snarls, but then realises he is not the Scamander twin she despises. Her shoulders sag.

"Sorry, Lorc," Roxanne sighs. "I'm weird this year, I know."

The former Ravenclaw stares at her with his large grey eyes and runs a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"No matter," he smiles.

Roxanne's never seen Lorcan Scamander grin in her Hogwarts years.

He pulls her close into a tight embrace.

"We all have our bad days," he whispers, "And my brother can be a prat sometimes."

Lorcan kisses her lips gently.

"But _I_ don't think you're too young, Roxanne."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I decided to republish this, and here I am :) <strong>

**Hopefully, I'll finish this time - next up is ScorpiusRose. **


	2. ScorpiusRose

**ScorpiusRose **

Rose and Scorpius, they've been best friends, ever since Albus and she stumbled upon him in the Hogwarts Express. He had been doodling on a spare piece of parchment paper; he had been sitting there, alone, looking perfectly comfortable.

Naturally, Albus and Rose had introduced themselves. Scorpius had invited them in; they'd shared candy, memories, laughter as the train sped closer and closer to Hogsmeade Station. They'd all spoken with Hagrid; they'd confided their Sorting fears and consoled the fourth person on their boat, Caroline Lee, who'd missed her mum.

In the Great Hall, they had been no exception to the strong emotions caused by the Sorting. Rose had been excited (superbly so), Scorpius had been apprehensive, and Albus had been green with fear. It turned out they'd worried for nothing, at least Rose and Albus; they all landed in Gryffindor House, home to the brave and the daring.

First year passed; in June they'd separated, Rose off to camp, Scorpius to his home, and Albus to Teddy's house with Lily while James went on vacation with the Kerry twins. The second year was eventful as well; the three of them found themselves in hospital beds once more, in Madam Pomfrey's care. The new Headmaster visited; Slytherin won the House Cup, much to everyone except the House members' dismay. Dominique, the Slytherin Weasley, the _only _Slytherin Weasley until then, glowed with pride.

The boys had helped her again in the third year; the year where Hugo slipped from her. He was no longer her baby brother; he was an independent, secretive, wily Slytherin now, full of House pride, with new friends; it seemed he didn't need Rose anymore. The third year was a year filled with revelations.

Fourth year, things began getting awkward. Rose had always had a crush on Scorpius; butterflies and a quicker-paced heart whenever he smiled or did something that made him look simply adorable, like when he brushed his messy hair from his eyes. She had dated others in the past years; he'd gotten his first kiss from a cousin of hers. There was nothing written anywhere that they needed to be together, but it seemed that fate was manipulating them once again.

He found himself getting more and more attracted to her; he found himself watching her, loving her more every second. He couldn't have known that she had a crush on him; he however did know that she was dating Logan Miles, a fifth year Slytherin known for his jealousy.

He couldn't have known to not kiss her in the broom shed after the last Quidditch match; Ravenclaw against Gryffindor.

But he kissed her, and was ashamed to say that he had enjoyed it, before she ended it. Before she proved that she was a Weasley, once and for all, even if she had curly brown hair and (mostly) her mother's face.

Scorpius wasn't the type of boy to overtly display his feelings; he preferred keeping them inside him, even when it hurt so much. His childhood had taught him about that much, and he was convinced that this made him strong. This was what his family did, anyways; buried those feelings deep.

He should have known that the Malfoy family's doings were not exactly exemplary, too.


	3. DominiqueJason

**DominiqueJason **

"How do I look, Jase?"

She twirls round in her pale French-styled bridesmaid's dress, grinning broadly at him – here's something else that's different, Jason muses as he regards her and tries to not inhale too much of her sweet-smelling, Veela-like perfume. Dominique hasn't looked smug even once today.

Oddly, he misses it.

"Beautiful," he breathes, running his fingers through her soft, silvery blonde hair.

She just smiles at him, which makes him even more suspicious. Damn it, it's her sister's wedding day, not her baby shower or something. "You look great, too," she reaches up to kiss his maybe-a-little-too-full lips, "We're going to take Vic and Teddy's wedding by a storm, baby."

He works up his nerve. "Are you pregnant?" he blurts out.

She tenses, and he senses that this wasn't probably the best time to ask. "What did you say?" she says softly, narrowing her blue eyes. He thinks to himself that he must be a tiny bit twisted to be relieved that she's back to hormonal, moody, fierce Dominique; or he's in love with her.

If this is all the Ravenclaw reasoning he has, it's quite pathetic.

"I asked you if you were pregnant," he replies, crossing his arms.

She raises an eyebrow. "I heard the first way round." Twisting her mouth, she continues, "Would you leave me if I was?"

He's dated enough Slytherins and girls for that matter to dissect her cleverly formulated response.

He tilts his head. "Not really."

A smile creeps up her face; an all-too-sweet smile.

"I thought this was just a simple fling," she says, impassive, "I thought you just wanted to fuck me like the other blokes did."

"It's more complicated than that," he admits, scowling.

"What do you mean?" And she turns her Veela-ish stare to full blast, until he's blushing, looking at his nicely polished dress shoes.

"Well," he mutters, "I think I might be in love with you."

"How cliché," she retorts, sounding bored as ever, but he thinks that he's detected a hint of happiness in her unctuous tone, "The pretty boy falling for the pretty girl."

"Hey," he points out, "at least we're not a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." He crosses his arms, head cocked. "And you still haven't revealed your feelings, pretty girl."

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy," she snaps, slapping him. "Would it be enough if I said that I don't want to break up with you?"

He kisses the crown of her head. "You bet," he whispers. "Any idea for baby names?"

(Oh, and that's about how romantic Dominique Weasley ever gets.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I just love not-so-romantic, ever-so-cynical Dom :) <strong>

**Please read and review, especially if you favourite/alert! **


	4. MollyTeddy

**MollyTeddy **

He's telling Rosie and James all about Hogwarts when Molly rushes over, red curls flying away after her, glasses pushed up too close to her eyes, an eager look on her small face.

"Teddy, Teddy," she says breathlessly, her face flushed, "Want to help me with my sandcastle?"

He looks at their younger cousins, about to refuse, but Rosie pulls at James and yells something about him being a rotten egg, and James, being James, can't really resist the exciting challenge of a race on the beach – they run off only as preschoolers can.

"Be careful!" he yells after them, but they're already too far to hear, the sounds of their giggles the only indication that they're still pretty darn fine.

He turns to Molly and smiles. "How about I give you a little ride to your sandcastle, huh?"

She giggles. "Okay, Teddy."

He lodges onto her hip and drops her in a heap in the sand, where she's already collected several fine-looking seashells, scattered there and about. "Nice ones," he comments, once she's safe on her butt and waist-length (or so it seems) in the sand once more. "D'you find them all?"

She nods, biting her lip. "You can take my red shovel," as she says this, she wrinkles her nose, "It's a _boy_ color."

He laughs, picking up the shovel in question. "It's also a Gryffindor color, you know that, Molls?"

"No," she's serious as hell, "I didn't know that, Teddy. That's _really_ interesting."

When he digs, she observes him: he's in all his thirteen-year-old glory, a bit peaky-looking in his growth spurt, but shaggy-haired (she can remember Auntie Andie yelling at him, "Teddy Lupin, do you want your hair to grow as long as mine, for Salazar's sake?") and handsome (she remembers Auntie Andie shaking her head to Uncle Harry "Merlin, Harry – did we raise him that badly? You've got to teach him how to dump a girl properly, at least!").

Somehow, she decides he'll be the boy she'll marry, one day.

"You ever think about who you'll marry, Teddy?" she asks innocently.

He smiles. "That's a long way away, Molly."

"Not really," she protests. "_Some_ people get married quite early."

"Do you know any of them?"

"Well, they actually _will_," she corrects herself. "You want to know who?"

"Yeah. Who?"

"You and Vicky."

He bursts into laughter. "I don't think so, Molls. Vic might be a good friend of mine, but she's only a friend."

She scoops up some sand and adds it to their nondescript mound that's supposed to pass for a sandcastle. To her, even if she's seven and a half, it looks like a pile of dragon dung – she should know, Uncle Charlie showed her some when they visited.

"_Really_?" She tries to imitate Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny's sceptical tones. "You would go nicely together."

He shakes his head and ruffles her curls. "You're nice, Molls, but not the best matchmaker, I'd say."

"Well," she mutters, blushing scarlet, praying that he's not looking inquisitively in her direction, "Well, matchmakers can't really match themselves with the said client, can they?"

(She gets her wish, but it somehow makes her sadder.)


	5. AlbusAlcmene

**AlbusAlcmene **

He works up the courage to ask her out in the second year, partly because of being tired of being teased by Scorpius, partly because, well, he kind-of loves her.

(Is it possible to fall in love when you're the twelve year old scrawny, blunt, doppelganger of Harry Potter?)

He finds her in the library, as usual; Merlin, he had thought Ravenclaws would spend their lives in the library, but not a Slytherin, for goodness's sake. She's surrounded by two other girls in her year; they're giggling at the pictures (moving, y'know, like the other ones in the wizarding world) of good-looking Quidditch stars (personally, Albus thinks they're repulsive, thank you very much, but and again, he's never been an adolescent girl).

"Hey," he says, swallowing his nerves.

The dark-skinned one, Natalie or Natasha or Natalia Zabini, cocks an eyebrow at him. "What'd you want, Potter?" she snaps, crossing her arms. "We're hardly company for a son of the oh-so-rich-and-famous Harry Potter, don't you think? We're lowly Slytherins, _hello_."

"Nat," Alcmene kicks her friend, "Nat, let's hear what he has to say."

The Chinese girl beside her frowns at Albus. "Talk, brat," she commands, hands on her hips.

Well, Albus is not going to let himself get intimidated by a trio of girls, even if they're his age, all drop-dead gorgeous (he wonders who he'll fix up Scorpius with), and (did he mention?) very annoyed Slytherins (not very good for one's well-being). Being intimidated only reminds him of his inferiority beside Rose and James, his suffering childhood when he was at their cruel mercy. (Okay, maybe he's exaggerating a _tiny_ bit. But even _Voldemort_ wouldn't dress him in girl clothes and force him to parade outside in girl panties with scrunchies in his hair, would he?)

He takes a deep breath and looks straight into Alcmene's chocolate brown eyes. "Do you want to come to me and, er, walk round the lake or something?"

Zabini and Lam laugh at him, but she quickly shushes them. She's suddenly blushing; he finds himself peering at the current color in her usually pale cheeks.

"I'll think about it," she says, loudly, "Meet me in the DADA classroom tomorrow, before class."

He grins at her. "_Okay_," he sing-songs, and runs before they catch him.

Judging from the free lessons he got from James and the bit of advice from Uncle Charlie, she had (most probably) agreed.

(She did. They had a wicked time there, holding hands at the lake, even if Scorpius burst in halfway and threatened to hex his balls blue if he broke his cousin's heart.)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus. I forgot how damn funny he was ;) Very fun to write, that one. <strong>

**Please read and review, especially if you favourited/alerted!**


End file.
